Light's Vacation
by MagicShroom
Summary: This is a tale about light's awesome vacation
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

As you know in the end of the anime "Death Note", Light was killed…

However in this universe, instead of becoming killed, he was arrested for crimes against humanity where as he is now being trialed in court for his crimes with many differences.

"Here he is this is Light Yagami, just remember he is being trialed for multiple murders and crimes against humanity, as this session in court begins." The reporter said as she was standing outside the court while Light was passing by.

A few minutes later, the court case has started.

"Light Yagami, you are here for the charges for 15 counts of third-degree murder and 20 counts of crimes against humanity, how do you plead?" the Judge asked.

"Not Guilty." Replied Light

"Ok let's proceed with the case." The Judge said as the case went underway.

The persecutor proceeds to go up to the Judge and he states "ladies and gentlemen of the jury, we present you this man, who is obviously a guilty man who is without a doubt involved in those murders and to top it off, he did things that is deemed something against humanity, this man should not be with this society, he's clearly too dangerous for his own good. "

The Judge replied "ok the persecution may rest, do you have any defense, more like do you have a lawyer?"

Light stood up and stated "Your honor I don't need a lawyer, I am a genius I will get out of any situation, now then Ladies and Gentlemen, I am innocent, they have no solid evidence against me, I have absolutely no link to these crimes that you speak of, Defense rests."

Prosecutor responds "your arrogance will be the death of you Light, now then your honor I will like you to see the evidence, 1st this notebook, notice it says Death Note in front of it, and in the inside, here's a list of people and the date and even the way that they died notice he have written them prior to their death, a coincidence this is obviously."

Judge as he reads the notebook stated "hmm, does the defendant have a response?"

Light responds "Your honor, those there is no proof that those notes are no more than just coincidences and there is nothing that justifies…"

The Persecutor quickly yelled "Objection! Your honor, we have a witness that counters his defense."

The Judge replied "I'll accept and bring in the witness…"

The witness stood up and walked to the stand. The Persecutor proceeded to ask the witness about her encounters with Light.

"So tell us about your encounters with Light?" The persecutor asked.

The Witness responded "Well I met him in a café, about a while ago and I had nothing but positive thoughts about him, well I thought he was sweet and a good person and I decided to ask him out. Within a few days, he showed me that exact same book and he told me "do as I say or I will kill you" I laughed and he wrote the neighbor's name in the book and suddenly he had a heart attack a few seconds later. I was in fear so I willingly did whatever he said."

She started sobbing "The things he made me do were hard to tell, but I'll try. It's terrible, one day he made me go to some store owner's house and made me steal all of the cash in the cash register, then he made me go and beat up the clerk in the store, tie her up, and proceed to rape her, after that, he had me drag her body into the freezer where she froze to death inside."

The Judge quickly said "the witnesses rest… do you have any defense before the jury makes their decision?"

Light was silent.

The Judge stated "ok, now the jury will make their decision."

A few hours later the jury has made their decision…

Jury member stated "we find the defendant, Light Yagami guilty of all counts."

Judge responded "very well, Light Yagami, I sentence you to life in prison without the possibility of parole."

Moments later Light was walked outside the prison and the paparazzi have swarmed him and took pictures as the police were walking him to the police car. A paparazzo have stated "so mr. Yagami, what are your thoughts on this ordeal?"

Light responded "When I get out, you are all dead to me I will take this world by storm, Understand me! You are all fucking dead to me!"

Light had got put into the car and they drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

As you know in the end of the anime "Death Note", Light was killed…

However in this universe, instead of becoming killed, he was arrested for crimes against humanity where as he is now being trialed in court for his crimes with many differences.

"Here he is this is Light Yagami, just remember he is being trialed for multiple murders and crimes against humanity, as this session in court begins." The reporter said as she was standing outside the court while Light was passing by.

A few minutes later, the court case has started.

"Light Yagami, you are here for the charges for 15 counts of third-degree murder and 20 counts of crimes against humanity, how do you plead?" the Judge asked.

"Not Guilty." Replied Light

"Ok let's proceed with the case." The Judge said as the case went underway.

The persecutor proceeds to go up to the Judge and he states "ladies and gentlemen of the jury, we present you this man, who is obviously a guilty man who is without a doubt involved in those murders and to top it off, he did things that is deemed something against humanity, this man should not be with this society, he's clearly too dangerous for his own good. "

The Judge replied "ok the persecution may rest, do you have any defense, more like do you have a lawyer?"

Light stood up and stated "Your honor I don't need a lawyer, I am a genius I will get out of any situation, now then Ladies and Gentlemen, I am innocent, they have no solid evidence against me, I have absolutely no link to these crimes that you speak of, Defense rests."

Prosecutor responds "your arrogance will be the death of you Light, now then your honor I will like you to see the evidence, 1st this notebook, notice it says Death Note in front of it, and in the inside, here's a list of people and the date and even the way that they died notice he have written them prior to their death, a coincidence this is obviously."

Judge as he reads the notebook stated "hmm, does the defendant have a response?"

Light responds "Your honor, those there is no proof that those notes are no more than just coincidences and there is nothing that justifies…"

The Persecutor quickly yelled "Objection! Your honor, we have a witness that counters his defense."

The Judge replied "I'll accept and bring in the witness…"

The witness stood up and walked to the stand. The Persecutor proceeded to ask the witness about her encounters with Light.

"So tell us about your encounters with Light?" The persecutor asked.

The Witness responded "Well I met him in a café, about a while ago and I had nothing but positive thoughts about him, well I thought he was sweet and a good person and I decided to ask him out. Within a few days, he showed me that exact same book and he told me "do as I say or I will kill you" I laughed and he wrote the neighbor's name in the book and suddenly he had a heart attack a few seconds later. I was in fear so I willingly did whatever he said."

She started sobbing "The things he made me do were hard to tell, but I'll try. It's terrible, one day he made me go to some store owner's house and made me steal all of the cash in the cash register, then he made me go and beat up the clerk in the store, tie her up, and proceed to rape her, after that, he had me drag her body into the freezer where she froze to death inside."

The Judge quickly said "the witnesses rest… do you have any defense before the jury makes their decision?"

Light was silent.

The Judge stated "ok, now the jury will make their decision."

A few hours later the jury has made their decision…

Jury member stated "we find the defendant, Light Yagami guilty of all counts."

Judge responded "very well, Light Yagami, I sentence you to life in prison without the possibility of parole."

Moments later Light was walked outside the prison and the paparazzi have swarmed him and took pictures as the police were walking him to the police car. A paparazzo have stated "so mr. Yagami, what are your thoughts on this ordeal?"

Light responded "When I get out, you are all dead to me I will take this world by storm, Understand me! You are all fucking dead to me!"

Light had got put into the car and they drove off.


End file.
